lifes most precious gift
by Silent-Echo117
Summary: keith and an oc find an abandoned baby outside the hero tv building. Can the group handle the baby? join the group of heroes as they care for the child and grow in their relationships with each other. Ivan x OC Keith x OC Skyhighxoc origamixoc
1. finding a gift

**AN: welcome everyone to lifes most precious gift! I just want to thank you for taking a look at my work, and hope you enjoy! There are two ocs in this story, so if that's not your thing, this probably isn't the place for ya. I don't own tiger and bunny or any of its characters, only my oc. Anyways, please enjoy, and don't forget to review, reviews make miss Echo happy!~ **

**Thanks and thanks again, enjoy!**

The dark sky let out a low rumble as small drops began to patter against Keith's long coat. Fitz shielded his eyes for a moment while he glanced up quickly at the sky.

"Guess it's starting to drizzle." Keith chuckled. He was answered with a small "hm" from the blonde walking beside him.

In his hand Keith held a large bag of food from a Greek restaurant from just down the road. The two had gone out to get some lunch for the office just before the drizzle had begun. With another clap of thunder, came the small cries of an infant. Both blondes stopped dead as the wails filled the otherwise empty street. Fitz covered his ears, the loud clap sending sharp pains through his head. It was a blessing and a curse to have such acute hearing as Fitz did.

"Do you hear that Fitz?" Keith asked quietly, looking around for the source of the noise. Finally, he spotted the small blue bundle in the middle of an empty alleyway. With an excited "Aha!" he ran to the child with Fitz close behind him.

"Hold this!" Keith thrust the bag out to Fitz who quickly grabbed it.

He crouched down slowly, not wanting to frighten the infant even more than it already was. "What's a baby doing out here all by itself?" Keith questioned while carefully scooping the infant up into his arms and cradling it.

"I don't know, someone has to have let it." Fitz said while the hand not grasping tightly to the bag covered at least one ear. As a next, fitzs power left him in pain most of the time. He possessed highly sensitive super hearing.

"Who would just abandon a baby?" Keith asked, shocked at the thought. He looked around, searching for the parents, but they were the only ones in sight.

"Horrible parents, that's who." Fitz said a bit disgruntled at all the commotion.

"Well we can't just leave it here! It'll die! Come on, let's get it back to the office, we can figure this out there!" with the still wailing child in his arms, the tall man hurried toward the large building, Fitz struggling to keep up behind him.

Once inside the warm building, the two hopped on the elevator. Keith continued to coo at the child, successfully quieting him down, aware of the effect the noise had on Fitz. The machine sounded with a ping at the 7th floor, and the metal doors heaved open, revealing a long hallway.

Practically running down the carpeted hall, Keith barged into the main living area of the Hero TV office building.

"Alright! Foods here guys-"Antonio's sentence ended midway through as he caught a glimpse of the now slumbering child, "what…what the hell is that?" he questioned just above a whisper.

"What…did you…do?" the look on Ivan's face as he starred at the blonde man holding the child was one of pure shock and terror.

In that instant, Fitz rushed through the door, throwing the food down on the nearest table and bending to catch his breath.

"Fitz?" Ivan gazed at the panting Fitz, like everyone else in the room, wondering just what was happening.

Fitz moved his head up to glance at his boyfriend and their eyes connected.

"The storm…alley…." He gasped out between pants before Keith took over for him.

"We were on our way back and we just found him all alone in an alley." He took a moment to look down at the child he held gently in his arms. "Just…abandoned…" he added.

The room fell into a pregnant silence as everyone let their eyes fall on the sleeping child. Sleeping became laborious for the small being as it woke and its eyes shined up at Keith. Another loud cry filled the room and everyone jumped back. Fitz's hands flew to his ears once again in an attempt to block out the noise.

"What are we gonna do with it?" Pao-lin asked, having to yell over the cries.

"I'm not sure, here, you're a girl, hold it!" Keith tried to hand the small female the crying child but she backed away quickly, raising her hands in defeat.

"No, you need an actual girl for that! It was a onetime deal!"

"How about you Karina? You're a girl!" he attempted handing the blue bundle to the shocked girl, but she did the same as the first.

"What? I'm just a teenager, I don't know how to take care of babies!" she bellowed.

"Sweetie, we need a WOMAN, and I mean a real one." Nathan chimed as he attempted to grope Antonio's behind.

"Well, the only person who would know about kids is Kotetsu, but he's gone!" Fitz said through gritted teeth.

Seeing the pain on his face, Keith moved to hush the bawling baby. Kotetsu would have indeed been able to take care of the child, but he was a few towns over, visiting his own daughter.

"Well who else do we know that is loving, motherly, and knows about kids?" Karina spoke up after the baby had been quieted. The room fell into another silence as everyone thought.

Fitz's head sprung up when he broke the perpetual silence. "Keith, Call Valeriya! She'll know what to do." He said calmly, watching Keith's face light up.

"Great idea!" he praised the thought while pulling his white iphone from his pocket. He carefully scrolled through the contacts finally finding hers. The screen lit up with a picture of her on a beach they had visited on a vacation as it rang.

Keith quickly held the device to his ear and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Her voice came through the speaker with astonishing clarity, the wonder evident in her voice. Very rarely did he call her during the day, so the simple call made her nervous.

"Hi honey! We have a bit of a situation here at the office."

Val leaned back in her office chair, the rollers moving away from her desk.

Her spacious office was comprised of a desk, two bookshelves, her chair, and two plush chairs for clients to sit in.

Her large mahogany desk was littered with picture frames filled with photos of her and Keith together, Keith and john, and various pictures of her husband. Her favorite was their wedding picture, and another on their wedding of all their best friends gathered around them: Fitz, Pao-lin, Antonio, Ivan, Nathan, Karina, Kotetsu, and Barnaby,

Working as a psychiatrist, Valeriya had secured a job at a local clinic, just a few minutes away from the hero TV building.

A worried look quickly consumed her face as her eyes grew wide.

"Keith, honey, what's going on, are you alright, is everyone ok?" the questions poured from her mouth as she leaned forward in her seat.

Her husband let out a low chuckle at her worries before answering. "Calm down, everyone's fine, but we need your help."

"With what?" she inquired.

"Well, while Fitz and I were out grabbing lunch, we found a baby in an alley way, so we brought it back to the office, but no one knows anything about caring for the poor thing." He said now holding the cell phone between his shoulder and cheek as he held the child in both arms.

"Oh my god, that's awful! There was no one around?" she asked, appalled at the thought.

"Yeah, someone just abandoned the poor little thing." She detected the hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke. "But none of us have ever had to take care of a child, but you're good at that kind of stuff."

"Alright, hold on, I'm on my way!" she jumped up and threw on her coat before grabbing up her purse.

"Thanks Val! Love you!"

"Love you too, see you in a few!" she stopped at her boss's office to tell him she had no more clients so she was taking the rest of the day off.

**AN: well, there's the first chapter everybody! Hope everyone enjoyed! Chapter two is fast approaching, and I can't wait to post it! How will Val react to the little one? And will poor Fitz ever be safe from the loud cries? Find out next time, right here! **

**Echo out!**


	2. the first meeting

**AN: here's chapter two! Yay! Val gets to meet the baby and we see some connections between her and the heroes. Once again, I don't own tiger and bunny or any of its characters. Anyways, please read and enjoy, also, don't forget to make miss Echo happy with a review! :3 enjoy! **

Her white Malibu pulled into a parking spot and she hopped out, almost running into the lobby of the tall structure. She threw a quick hello to the man behind the desk as she jumped into the elevator. She had been to this building to see her husband so many times before that she knew her way around the building and by now, the man at the desk knew her by name.

Inside the room, the group waited for the woman to arrive. Nathan made his way up to the wind manipulator and made a gesture with his arms signaling that he wanted to hold the baby. Keith hesitated a moment but finally handed the small being to the flamboyant male.

"You're so cute. You know, he kind of looks like you." Nathan cooed at Keith.

She exited on the 7th floor and the clicking of her heels was muffled by the carpet. Her small hand came up to knock on the wooden door.

Everyone turned and looked to the door when the knocking was heard. Keith was over to the door in a flash, opening it for his wife.

"Come on in Val" he smiled ushering her in. he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips when she was all the way in the room.

"So, where is this baby?" she asked her husband and he noted the small glint in her eyes.

"Right here sweetie!" Nathan came strolling up with the infant in his arms.

"Oh my god, you are the sweetest thing ever!" she called, looking lovingly at the blue blanketed bundle. Nathan held the child out for her to take and she shrugged two bags off her shoulder, holding them out in front of Pao-lin.

"Can you hold these for me? Thanks!" she thanked as the short girl took the shopping bag and purse from the elder female.

"Come here little one!" she gently grabbed the baby and cuddled him close. "You are so adorable, yes you are!" she ended her sentence in a suitable tone.

Pao-lin carefully peaked into the shopping bag. "What's this?" she asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh, I stopped and got some essential baby things on my way here." the smile she sported was kind and gentle. Her eyes left the child when she felt Keith appear beside her and wrap a protective arm around her waist. Her eyes connected with his and he smiled lovingly at her. They were lost in each other's eyes until they were brought back to reality by the infants small gurgling. She giggled at the small noises and began to slowly rock the babe.

"What kinds of things are essential?" Pao-lin asked still trying to peak into the bag.

"Things like a bottle, bib, formula, a few diapers, stuff like that." She paused to look up at her husband.

"Keith, honey, could you make some of the formula and put it in the bottle please?" she gazed up at him sweetly. He reached to take the bag from Pao-lin, grabbing out a bottle, and a tin of formula. He held one in each hand and stared at them with furrowed brows.

"You can do it, just use the instructions on the label and you'll be fine." She reassured, standing on her tip toes to peck him on the lips.

The rest of the group began to gather around her, asking what they could do, and how. She showed Karina how to hold the child properly, and had the teenager place the burping rag on Valeriya's suit clad shoulder. Ivan and Nathan had gone to help Keith prepare the formula and Fitz came close to Val to examine the scene.

The way she looked at the infant, he knew her, they were best friends, and he knew there was something behind the bright glint in her eyes. She held it so gently, and smiled down at it lovingly.

Soon, Keith came back into the large space, bottle in hand, Ivan and Nathan not far behind.

"Here it is Val, I think we got it." He beamed proudly at her as he handed her the bottle of warm liquid. She took it slowly from him and watched as the small boy reached for it.

She moved the bottle down and helped guide it to the boy's mouth. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the bottle of formula. Val held the bottle up for him as he downed the contents.

The silence was interrupted by the ringing of Valeriya's cell phone in her purse.

"Crap, can you take him for a minute honey?" she handed the bundle to Keith as she ran to her purse, grabbing it up off the floor and searching for her phone in the large abyss. She found the device and answered it.

Keith held the boy while she talked quickly with her boss. He stared down at the being in his arms and thought about how he must feel, frightened, sad? He stared at the pale boy, his tuft of short black hair matching Valeriya's long raven hair.

"Ok, sorry, that was my boss. I…just…" she stopped when she saw the sight of her husband holding the bundle in his arms. He looked up at the sound of her voice and gave her a wide smile.

Her mouth was still slightly open after stopping mid sentence, and she blinked away a few tears that had threatened to fall. Her shoulders slumped a bit, and her expression suddenly became sullen. Val quickly recovered herself and slowly crept up beside Keith. She placed a gentle hand on his bicep and another covered his own holding up the bottle, shifting it up a little.

"There, like this, perfect. See, you're a natural." All the others in the room were momentarily forgotten as the married couple focused on the baby boy.

Fitz's suspicions were heightened at her earlier expression, why had she looked so sad? He observed her as she cared for the small baby. There was definitely something up.

"You know, I don't think we know the kids name." Barnaby finally spoke up.

"You're right, maybe we should choose something." Karina suggested.

"Alright, what do you guys think?" Valeriya asked everyone.

"I think you two should pick." Karina giggled as she watched the couple hold the baby.

Keith shifted his gaze to his wife, expecting an answer.

"What? Me? Ok…" she took a moment to think. "Well, I've always liked the name Benjamin, Ben for short." She smiled at the baby.

"Then Ben it is love." He whispered to her before leaning down to peck her on the cheek. Before another word could be uttered, the bottle ran dry and little Ben began to cry loudly again.

This time, when Fitz's hand flew to his ears, there was already another pair of warm hands there. He looked up to see Ivan smiling down at him lovingly, and Fitz smiled back before wincing slightly.

"Looks like he's all done, give him to me so I can burp him honey." She reached out waiting to take Ben. She held him so that he lay against her chest and shoulder. Valeriya gently pat him on the back until he let out a low gurgling and burp.

The woman moved the infant so he lay as he had in her arms before. She watched Ben stick his thumb in his mouth. His wide blue eyes moved to Keith who was once again wrapping an arm around Valeriya's waist. He smiled up at the blonde man with a gurgle and outstretched hands grasping the air.

"What's the matter little one? Huh?" Keith cooed as he put his large hand in front of the infant. Keith's pinky was grabbed by tiny fingers and held tightly as the babies bright blue eyes fluttered closed.

The arm around her waist tensed and tightened the slightest amount and she smiled at his gesture. He held his hand in place as little Ben held it tightly in his sleep.

"I suppose we should inform the authorities of our discovery." Vals face fell with her words. She knew it had to be done, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to do it.

Fitz spoke up, standing from his spot on one of the fluffy chairs. "I'll call them." He said softly, conscious of her now sorrowful expression. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialing the number slowly.

Val watched with tears forming as he held the phone to his ear. She knew this child in her arms had a family somewhere, but she knew they didn't deserve him; they took this life for granted. Keith noticed the frown on her full pink lips, and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Hello?" she heard Fitz say to the phone.

"Sternbild police department." The voice said.

"Hello, my name is Fitz Deveraux, my colleague and I found a child deserted on the street so we brought it into the warmth and are caring for it." He said professionally.

"Well, I'm not the right department for that, let me transfer you to child protective services, alright?" the male asked.

"Yes, thank you very much." Fitz waited as the line was transferred and a female voice answered this time.

"Child protective services, how may I help you?"

"Good evening, my name is Fitz Deveraux, today my colleague and I found a child on the streets by itself, we brought it back to our office and fed it, but it's just an infant, so we have no idea where the family is." He repeated to the new voice.

"Well, that is unfortunate. Sadly, all of our officers are out on a job, we'll send someone out for the child, but that may take a while, is there anyone there who will care for the child during that time?" she asked and Fitz looked up to Val who was staring at him intently.

"Yes, I believe there is, I will hand her the phone." He took a step towards her and placed the cell between her shoulder and cheek.

"Hello?" she questioned, her eyes darting from the baby to her husband to Fitz.

"Hello ma'am. I understand you are able to care for the child until an officer can retrieve it?" the woman questioned. Valeriya's shoulders slumped and her eyes fell, she couldn't help the tear that rolled down her cheek at those words.

"Yes ma'am." She said calmly as she felt Keith's hand wipe away the tear and she smiled sadly at him.

"Alright, I'll need your name and address please." The woman asked.

"Of course, it's Valeriya Goodman, and the address is 900 west maple lanes. She bounced Ben gently as she spoke, it was odd, she hadn't heard herself use her married name in quite some time.

"Alright, unfortunately, all of our officers are out on jobs, so it may be a few hours until someone can come for the infant. I hope that'll be alright."

"Yes, of course, thank you so much."

Val ended her call and told Fitz to take his phone back. He stepped to her and took his phone from her, ending the call.

Looking at her husband, she asked him the question that was gnawing at her heart. "Do you think we can do it?"

He smiled and nodded slowly. "Of course we can, we just have to keep him happy for a while." He kissed her temple and she smiled.

"I'm sure Kotetsu will let us borrow kaedes old crib, it's all just sitting in storage I think, that way he can sleep and my arms won't give out." She thought out loud. "But…that's not what I was talking about." She said quietly.

**AN: le gasp! A cliffhanger! What do you think she actually meant? Find out next chapter! Thanks for sticking with the story! **


	3. secrets revealed

**AN: Welcome to chapter three! We learn something about Val that she's kept from everyone, hopefully everyone can handle it. Read and find out what it is, and don't forget to leave a review to make Echo happy! Enjoy!**

**p.s. I don't own tiger and bunny or any of its characters. **

She let their conversation come to a pause while she thought of how to poise her next question.

"Keith…what…I'm not sure I can just let him go, should we keep him?" her voice was just above a whisper.

Nathan stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Why don't we leave the two of you alone to talk for a minute?" He smiled sincerely at them.

"Thanks Nathan." She returned the smile while he ushered every one out of the room. Fitz was last to exit and he looked back at Val, their eyes connecting before he gave a single nod and left, closing the door behind him.

On the other side of the door, each member of the group except for one found an open spot on the wood to press their ear. Fitz stood aside; he didn't believe eves' dropping was right.

"Crap, I can't hear anything!" Antonio whispered angrily.

"Same here! How do we- wait, I have an idea." Nathan sang happily. He removed himself from the door and whirled to face Fitz.

"Why don't you do the listening cutie? With your super hearing, you'll be able to hear through the door, and then you can tell us." He pointed to Fitz then to the door.

"What, me? Oh no, no way." Fitz said in a definite tone, putting his hands up.

"Awe come on, please? I need to know! And she is your best friend, aren't you curious?" Karina asked in a persuasive tone. Everyone moved away from the door and waited for his answer.

Fitz thought about it for a few seconds, finally deciding that it couldn't hurt anything if all he did was listen.

"Fine, but no one tells Val." He said sternly as he pressed his ear to the wooden door, closing his eyes.

Everyone held their breath, waiting for the first words, until Pao-lin grew impatient.

"Well, what are they saying?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing, it's just quiet." He kept listening. "Wait…"

Both stood in silence in the room before Valeriya spoke.

"Keith, we can't just put him in a foster home, he needs a family…" she let her eyes wander down to the sleeping baby.

"I think when the officer comes…we should ask if we can adopt him." She spoke solemnly, her chocolate brown eyes never leaving his blue ones.

A wide smile appeared on his face as he spoke softly, conscious of the sleeping baby cradled close to her bosom.

Fitz turned to the others outside the room "she says she wants to ask the officer if they can take him …" he turned his ear back to the door.

"Well, we were eventually going to adopt anyway." His smile quickly faded when he spotted her frown. She scoffed a bit, turning and slowly walking to the large window.

"I still wish I could give you a child Keith. I'm sorry." Her head hung and he saw a tear roll down her cheek. Keith sped over to her and tenderly wiped the tear away, causing her to look up at him.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately. When he pulled back, his blue eyes bore into her deep brown ones.

"That's not why I married you, I married you because I love, and the fact that you can't have kids doesn't make me love you any less, nor does it make you any less of a woman. You know that." He gathered her into a careful embrace, being mindful of the boy between them.

"I love you so much Valeriya, and infertility will never change that, nothing will." He assured her, smoothing a calloused hand over her long jet black hair.

The breath caught in Fitz's throat and his eyes shot open in wide shock. The others caught notice of these actions.

"What? What happened?!" Karina asked excitedly.

"Sh-she's…infertile…they were going to adopt anyway…" he stuttered. His voice came out in a whisper and his eyes fell to the carpet. Why hadn't she told him this? He knew about the accident that took her parents, he knew her past, but this, he didn't know, and he was upset she didn't trust him enough to tell him.

Eyes widened on the opposite side of the door, no one had known that about their friend. Not even Fitz, her best friend, knew that she was infertile. They were all shocked, and couldn't find any words if they would have wanted.

"I love you too Keith." Fitz heard the woman sob a few times before sniffling and chuckling a bit.

They pulled away and shared another extremely passionate kiss.

"Here, why don't you take Ben, and I'll call Kotetsu and see if we can get the crib from his storage unit." She handed her husband the baby and wiped her face while dialing is number.

She watched her love with a smile as she waited for an answer.

"Hey Val! What's up?" his chipper voice rang through the phone.

"Hi Kotetsu! I have a huge favor to ask." She smiled and walked to the two others in the room.

"Ok, shoot!"

"Well, it seems that Keith and I will be taking care of a baby for a few hours, and I was wondering if we could borrow Kaedes old crib?"

She waited for and answer with her breath held, she knew she was asking a lot of her close friend.

"Oh yeah, of course! I'll send you the code to get into the storage unit when we get done on the phone. So, who's kid is it?" he was legitimately curious.

Val let out her stored breath. "Well, we don't know, actually. Keith and Fitz found the poor little guy on the street, so we called the police, but they told us to take care of him for a few hours until an officer can come get him, but when the guy comes, we're going to ask if we can adopt him. ." A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she uttered the last words.

"That's great Val! You guys would be great parents! Oh, gotta go, Kaede and I are going out to dinner. Bye Val!"

"Thanks, Kotetsu, bye!" she ended the call and strode to her husband and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm gonna get the others in here and we can tell them our decision, okay?" she kissed his cheek and headed for the door.

"They're just calling Kotetsu…wait, here comes Val!" he backed away from the door quickly and they made a small group to make it seem as if they had been talking.

The door swung open and Valeriya stepped through, making motions for them to re enter the room.

"Come on in guys." She smiled at them as they entered and saw Keith sitting in a chair with Ben.

"So," she said happily to all of them. "We've decided that we're going to ask the officer if we can adopt Ben." She stood behind her husband and ran a hand through his golden locks.

"Good for you guys." Fitz smiled at them and congratulations were heard around the room, except for one small girl who stood with furrowed brows. The room was silent as she looked at Valeriya.

"Val, why can't you have kids?" Pao-lin asked bluntly.

Valeriya's mouth gaped and she felt a few hot tears roll down her face. Her head falling, Valeriya choked back a sob in the silent room. All was silent save for the small sobs for a few minutes.

"Pao-lin!" Keith began to reprimand while swiftly handing a now crying Ben to Nathan, who quickly hushed his cries.

Keith gathered his wife into his arms. All the rest of the people in the room stood frozen with raised brows.

"Pao-lin, you do not just ask a woman that question." His voice was stern as he attempted to comfort his wife.

"No, Keith, it's ok." She placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. On her right, Fitz appeared with a box of tissues and she grabbed one from the box, using it to dab at her eyes. He unwrapped his arms from around her, but still held steadfast to her hand.

Pao-lin noticed the deep glare she was receiving from Fitz. He knew that this would tip Valeriya off that they had been listening to her conversation with her husband. Not only that, but they had been quiet, and he would have been the only one that could hear them. This singled him out.

The small girl quickly averted her eyes back to the crying woman to avoid Fitz's Glare.

Val took a moment to close her eyes and sigh before locking eyes with everyone in the room.

"When I was 10, I was in a terrible car crash; our car was hit by a drunk driver. I lost both of my parents that day, and I was seriously injured." These things, fitz knew. "I didn't have any other living relatives, so I went from home to home until I was 16 and could live on my own and support myself. The thing I never told anyone is that my lower half was practically crushed in the accident…" she let out a pent up sob before continuing.

"Leaving me unable to have kids…completely infertile." She moved to bury her face in his chest, seeking comfort from her husband while sobbing. Everything was quiet. Fitz appeared behind her and placed a hand on her shaking back. Keith rubbed small circled on her heaving back as well to comfort her.

"I hate it, I feel like I'm not a true woman, like I'm only part female, and worst of all, I can't even give my husband his own children, how do you think that makes me feel?" she was nearly shouting.

Both Karina and Nathan and even Pao-lin had tears in their eyes, dabbing at them with tissues.

Eyes widened when tears began to roll down Keith's cheek as well.

"You are a woman, and an amazing one at that. And as long as I have you, that's all that matters." He clutched her tightly to his chest as she began to calm down.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing heard in the room, from Pao-lin.

Valeriya moved away from him and stared at her.

"It's alright." She said calmly before turning to Fitz and hugging him tightly.

When all had calmed, Val had thrown her coat around her shoulders and grabbed her bags.

"Ok, Fitz and I will take my car and go home, while you and Antonio go get the crib from the unit, right?" she questioned Keith, while bouncing the baby boy in her arms.

"Right!" he smiled and gave her thumbs up.

"Ok, love you, see you at home." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him before turning and leading Fitz down the elevator and to the car.

"Ok, sorry Fitz, but you're gonna have to hold him while I drive home." She smiled, handing her best friend the blue bundle.

The two got in and drove to the small home on the outside edge of Sternbild. Getting out of the car, Val took her temporary child in one arm and unlocked the front door with the other. John barked at them as they entered but she quickly quieted him in fear of waking Ben and hurting Fitzs ears yet again.

"No, John, hush, ok? See, it's ok boy." She leaned down as best she could to pet him and quickly rose up again.

"Come on in, please, can I get you anything to drink, eat, anything?" she asked, setting her keys on the counter of the kitchen.

"No, I'm alright, thanks." Fitz replied. He had been in their home before, and thought of the smaller structure as a homely place, full of love. She made her way to the fluffy couch and sat down, patting the space beside her.

Understanding the gesture, Fitz followed her lead and sat next to her on the couch. Things fell silent and he decided to ask the question he had been storing away for a few minutes.

"Val, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want it to be true." Her voice was just above a whisper without looking at him. She was ashamed of herself, she knew she should have told him, but instead she decided to keep it a secret between her and her husband.

Then he understood, he wasn't upset with her anymore. He realized that this had emotionally scarred her and he didn't blame her anymore.

"I'm sorry." She apologized while watching the sleeping boy.

"It's alright, I understand." He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, which she reciprocated.

"And I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I know I shouldn't have, but we were all curious and…" a hand rose to nervously rub the back of his neck. She turned her head to face him, continuing to smile at him.

"It's alright, I totally get it." She let out a small chuckle and turned back to the baby.

The door swung open, and Antonio backed in, carrying a large crib, followed by Keith on the other side.

"I'm going to drop this in our bedroom ok honey?" he called to her. He guided tony down the hall and through the open doorway that led to the bedroom he and Valeriya shared.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" she called back, getting up and following them into the spacious bedroom with Fitz right behind her.

"Here, hold him and I'll see if I can clean it up, I mean, it looks spotless already, but I'll see If I can find some blankets we can use as a mattress. She left the room and returned a few minutes later with a wet rag, wiping the crib down and folding five blankets and putting them in the bottom as a makeshift matress.

"Ok, let's see if he likes it." She took Ben and tenderly placed him in the crib. The child gurgled then fell into a fast sleep.

"Well, guess that answers our question." Keith smiled.

"Oh, we also borrowed this folding crib, it's a bit more portable than the actual one." Antonio said bringing over a small foldable crib.

"Oh that's great!" Val said, "I'm going to go set it in the living room." She took the contraption and put it in the living room before coming back to the bedroom.

"Alright, all done." She smiled widely.

"Well, it's late, and I think I'm gonna go knock back some cold ones, you wanna come Fitz?" Antonio asked and Fitz shook his head.

"Thanks, but I don't drink, plus, I think I should be here since I called, they might want to talk to me." He turned to the couple "I hope that's alright." He asked.

"Of course!" Val grinned at him before turning to Antonio.

"Thanks so much for helping Tony, really." She thanked as she followed him to the door.

"Hey, no problem." He smiled before turning and hugging her. "Let me know if you need any more help. Night!" he waved when he disappeared out the door.

**AN: it was so hard deciding on a spot to end this chapter, so I apologize for it being so long. XD it ended up being way longer than I had hoped, but, as I always say, better too long a chapter than too short! Anyway, what did you think of Vals past and her secret? Be sure to tell me in a review! Thanks so much for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	4. can we keep him?

**AN: hi there! Welcome to the latest chapter! We left off at a bit of a weird spot last chapter and I apologize for that. But, I hope you can all enjoy this chapter! Tiger and bunny and all of its characters belong do not belong to me. Read, enjoy, and don't forget to make Miss Echo happy with a review! Thanks, and thanks again!**

She made her way back to the bedroom where both men were waiting for her.

"So, what should we do now? Dinner?" she questioned.

"Yeah, sounds good, we can watch Ben if you want." Keith offered.

"Actually, I think I'll help you Val." Fitz offered.

"Awesome! Think you can handle him Keith?" she smiled at him.

"Of course! No problem." He sat on the edge of the bed, starring at the baby.

"Alright, be back soon." She led Fitz to the kitchen where they started a pot of spaghetti.

When the pasta was finished, she went to get her husband.

"Keith, dinners done," she whispered entering the room. Her eyes shined as she saw him gently rocking the baby in his arms and her heart began to melt at the sight.

"He was crying, so I picked him up and he stopped." Keith beamed proudly.

"It seems he's taken quite a liking to you." She walked to them, kissing him on the cheek. "Come on out, we can put him in the folding crib while we eat."

The two came into the living room and Valeriya brought the crib between her seat and Keith's at the table.

"Ok, put him in." she instructed.

Keith gently set the boy into the crib and everyone sat down at the table to share the meal.

When everyone had eaten a plate of spaghetti, Val took the plates and put them into the dishwasher while the two men cleaned up the table.

"Phew. Why don't I get us all some water and we can sit on the couch and watch some TV while we wait?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Fitz remarked. "I can carry the crib if you wanna take him." He asked turning to Keith.

"Excellent idea!" he praised, grabbing up the boy and carrying him to the living area while Fitz reassembled the crib next to one end of the couch. Keith lowered him in and sat down on the end so that he could watch Ben.

Val came into the room with three glasses of ice water on a tray. She handed one to Fitz, then one to Keith before taking her own glass and setting the tray on the coffee table. She plopped down on the couch with a sigh next to her husband. He raised an arm and wrapped it around her shoulders lovingly as she sipped from her glass. Now they sat with Fitz on one side of the couch, Keith on the other side, and Val in the middle.

She felt Keith's hand slowly rub up and down her arm in a steady and habitual rhythm. It soothed her and she closed her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just gonna close my eyes for a...few…minutes…" her soft snoring was heard throughout the room and Keith lightly chuckled.

"Wow, she must be tired." Fitz said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, but this has become a habit for her recently. Usually it takes a bit longer though. As you said, she's tired tonight." He continued to absently rub her arm and they watched TV for a few hours before she woke.

Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head, looking around.

"Hm? What…what time is it?" she asked while rubbing her eye.

"It's eleven o'clock." Keith smiled tenderly down at her.

"Oh, and Ben?" a thought came to mind, the officer hadn't come had he? What would have happened if he did?

"He's slept soundly, just like you." He chuckled once more at her embarrassed expression.

"I'm sorry; I was just really tired I guess." Her voice sounded sheepish as her eyes looked anywhere but his face.

"It's completely fine; I would have woke you if something happened." He swiftly leaned down and kissed her on the nose.

She heard a small gurgle from the crib and a small sneeze followed by a few small cries. Jumping up, she scooped the baby up and began bouncing him.

"Hey, it's alright, everything's ok." She cooed in a baby voice. "I think he's hungry again."

"I'll go make some formula." Keith volunteered, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Val, I think you guys will be great parents, really." Fitz gave her a smile and she reciprocated it.

"Thanks Fitz, I hope you're right."

"I know I am Val." Their conversation was cut short when Keith reentered with a bottle in hand.

"Here you go!" he said proudly while handing his wife the warm bottle which she held for the baby.

"Wow, that was fast, you're a pro!" she praised.

Before he could answer, the sound of the doorbell startled her and she jumped, clutching Ben to her bosom tightly.

"I'll get it." She said taking a deep breath. She knew it was the officer, and she dreaded opening the door.

She unlocked the door and swung it open, revealing a tall dark haired man holding a badge up.

"Good evening ma'am, I'm officer Shawn Cole, with child protective services. You must be …" he glanced down at a paper he held in his other hand. "Valeriya Goodman? " He slipped the badge into the pocket on his shirt. He tilted his head noticing the baby in her arms.

"Right, that's me. Please, come on in." she moved aside and he stepped in. Val closed the door and led him to the living room where the two men on the couch jumped up to greet him. First was Keith who stuck out his hand to the man. "Keith Goodman, good to meet you." They shook hands and let them fall as Fitz approached.

"And I'm Fitz Deveraux, the one who called. He also shook the man's hand.

Shawn took a moment to reflect on the surroundings. The house was clean and tidy, with pictures lining the walls. These people were clearly married. It was also clear that the baby had been well taken care of, by the looks of the crib and the bottle that he so gladly gulped down.

"So, where'd you find the little guy?" he asked

"In an empty alley by our office building." Fitz answered, being careful not to say exactly the location; he of course didn't want this man to know that they worked for hero TV.

"Wow, that's harsh." He said with raised eyebrows.

There were a few moments of silence which Officer Cole took to mentally scan the room before speaking up again.

"Well, the service appreciates your help and cooperation, I'll take him now." He said, his hands outstretched and waiting. He could tell by the look on her face that she didn't want to give the baby up, and she wasn't thrilled about giving him to the officer.

"But, wait, what's going to happen to him?" Valeriya asked quickly.

"Well, he'll be placed in foster care until the parents can be found." He answered, still waiting.

"And if they aren't?" she questioned with her eyes narrowed.

"Then I suppose he'll go up for adoption." He answered again.

"Well, we'd like to adopt him if no one can be found, can't he stay here with us?" she asked, looking at her husband who stood beside her then looking back to officer Cole.

"Well…I suppose, since you wish to adopt him, and you seem to be taking good care of him…" at that moment, Ben woke and made some gurgling noises, holding his hands out to Keith as he had done before. The tall blonde lowered his large hand to the infant who grabbed his pinky once more and clutched it tightly, falling back into sleep.

"He seems happy as well, so I guess that should be fine, I'll just take his picture for the notice."

Vals face lit up at the officers words, they could care for him, and if they were lucky, they'd adopt him!

"Thank you so much!" Keith's arm was looped around her waist and she beamed up at him before turning back to Officer Cole who was preparing his camera.

"Alright, just let me turn the flash off, and I can take it." He stepped to the child and pointed the camera at him. The picture was snapped and he leaned back.

"Well, I'll inform the service that you have current custody of the child, and you'll most likely get some calls in the morning to confirm." Cole was making his way to the front door with the three behind him while speaking. When he opened the door he turned to them and continued.

"It's just to make sure that you took him in and get some information and contact numbers in case the parents are found."

"Alright, thanks again officer." She thanked, bouncing the child.

"It's no problem, goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Goodman, Mr. Deveraux." He nodded, tipping his hat before getting in his car and speeding away.

Val turned to the men in the room and let out a choked sob. She was so happy that he let them keep Ben.

"Val, what's wrong?" Fitz questioned when both quickly crowded around her.

"I'm so happy, that's all." She chuckled in between her small sobs and looked to each of them.

"Thanks for being here Fitz, I really appreciate it." She said, turning to her best friend.

"It's no problem." He looked at his watch and then back at her. "It's late and I'm sure you guys are tired, I think I should get going."

"Let us drive you! That's the least we could do!"

He thought about the offer and decided it was a good idea. "Sure, thanks." He smiled.

Keith locked the door behind him as he unlocked his black explorer. He climbed in the driver's seat, Val got into the passenger seat, and Fitz got in the back seat. At first, it took him a moment to get into the tall vehicle, but he made it. He didn't mind, they were driving him after all, plus he felt like tonight, they should be able to be next to each other.

They took off into the dark night and Val watched the stars out her window, taking a moment here and there to check on the baby sleeping in her arms then glance at her husband before peering back out the window.

Living in the city, Fitz had never learned to drive, it wasn't necessary, so he just took the trains wherever he needed to go.

After a while of driving, they got to Fitz's apartment complex and he hopped out of the tall vehicle.

"Really, you didn't have to drive me all the way here; I could have taken the train."

"No way, like I said before, it's the least we could do." Val spoke up.

"You're family too Fitz, who would put their family on a train at midnight?" Keith chuckled.

"Well, thanks, I'd better get in and let you two get home. Night, and goodnight Ben, you're in good hands." He smiled at the boy who giggled at him.

He waved to them before entering the complex and up the stairs to his floor. Entering his spacious apartment, Fitz threw his keys onto the counter and headed to throw on some pajamas and go to bed, he had had a long day.

When they came home, Keith locked the door and followed his wife into the bedroom where she was laying Ben down in the stationary crib.

Val and Keith stood looking into the crib at the child inside. With his arm wrapped instinctively around his wife, Keith kissed her temple for the hundredth time that day, and still, it wasn't enough.

"I can't believe this Keith, it's amazing." She smiled in wonder down at little Ben and Keith's hand moved to rub circles onto her back once more.

"I know we're parents, well, for now at least." he ended with a yawn and she followed.

"Well, I'm going to shower super fast and go to bed, do you mind watching him for a few?"

"Not at all love."

She grabbed a fresh pair of pajamas and headed towards the shower.

While she was getting cleaned up, Keith changed into a comfortable set of pajamas as well and climbed into the bed with a book in hand, still able to see Ben if he needed.

Within half an hour Valeriya returned to the bedroom and turned off the light, crawling into the bed next to him after checking on the perpetually sleeping infant.

She snuggled up to her husband and wrapped herself around him while his arms encircled her small frame.

"I love you Valeriya, goodnight." He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled.

"I love you too Keith, night." She closed her eyes and his steady breathing lulled her too sleep.

When he was sure that she was fast asleep and Ben was still resting, Keith allowed his eyes to droop, and let himself fall into a deep slumber just as his wife had.

**AN: Once again, a long chapter, but that's ok. So, val and keith are parents! What'll happen next? Will the baby be able to stay? Find out next chapter! Thanks for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter! **


End file.
